


Be a Saint (patience is a virtue)

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Infertility, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: Harry is ready to be pregnant.





	Be a Saint (patience is a virtue)

“Okay I’m going to go piss on this stick and it’s going to be positive and then we’re going to celebrate,” Harry said.

Louis was looking at him sadly and Harry’s shoulders dropped. He knew Louis was just looking out for him. This would be his sixth test in as many months and yet each time it never came back positive. But this would be the first one after their heat and rut had lined up perfectly - on the spring equinox at that so triple fertility! - there was no way it wasn’t going to be positive. 

He _felt_ swollen and heavy. That had to mean something.

“I just don’t want you to get upset again,” Louis said. “Managing expectations you know?”

“Alpha,” Harry said, and he only called Louis that when he wanted something. “It’ll be perfectly fine. I told you. It’s going to come back positive and then you and I are going to celebrate. We can make some calls, you can go get me ice cream.”

“You don’t even like ice cream,” Louis reminded him. “You’ve been fully converted to frozen yogurt.”

“But think of the _cravings_ I’ll have.” Harry giggled at the thought, the hand not holding the pregnancy test resting on his bump. What he knew was going to be his bump.

“Your cravings?” Louis asked. “Tell me about them.”

He reached out and pulled Harry close to him, away from the toilet. Harry let him do it because at the end of this he was still going to go in there and take this stupid pregnancy test so he’d be able to tell Louis _look they’d made a baby._

He straddled Louis’ lap and ran his fingers through his hair. Louis let his head be tilted back as Harry kissed him. Louis’ fingers danced around his hips, pulling him closer so he was seated comfortably in his lap. He deepened the kiss, ensuring that Harry wasn’t going to go anywhere.

Harry moaned, opening his lips and letting Louis’ tongue in so he could taste him. “I love you,” he sighed as they parted for just a moment.

Louis sighed. “I love you too. Kiss me again.”

Harry giggled before he dipped down once more, this time with him in charge. He cupped Louis’ cheeks, holding him still as he took control of the kiss. Louis relaxed underneath his touch, opening up to Harry’s touches. When Harry dragged his nails down his bare chest, Louis shuddered and gripped Harry’s hips just a bit harder.

“Omega,” Louis growled. “Stop teasing.”

“Then let me go,” Harry whispered. “It’ll take five minutes and then we’ll know we have a baby on the way, just in time for a May day announcement.”

Louis sighed, but released him. “Go.”

Harry gave him one more peck on the lips before he scrambled off his lap and ran to the toilet. He pissed in a plastic cup and stuck the tip of the test in for the requisite three seconds.

Then he waited.

**Author's Note:**

> The test came back whatever result you want 🤗
> 
> If you liked it feel free to leave a comment, kudos, or [ reblog the tumblr post](http://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/183675541736/harry-is-ready-to-be-pregnant-be-a-saint-patience)


End file.
